circus_babys_pizza_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames
The Minigame '''is a random event that can occur after a player's death, and it can also be accessed in the Extra menu. It is a storytelling mechanic in the style of an old arcade game. In the minigame the player takes on a variant of Circus Baby that has blue eyes rather than green. She must deliver cupcakes to children. Gameplay '''Circus Baby Cupcake Minigame Plot In this minigame the player controls a version of Circus Baby with blue eyes. The player must deliver cupcakes to children, each of them a different color and having a different ability. Below there is a chart listing the cupcake that corresponds with its ability. All the while the player is being timed. The player can end the minigame in several ways. They can fall off a platform, reach the goalpost, have the timer reach zero before completing the minigame, or getting the secret ending. If the player does not regard if they feed all the children, they can reach the goalpost at the end of the minigame, ending it. However, if the player dispenses the cupcakes in a specific order, at the end of the minigame in front of the goalpost they can find an ice cream cone. This is presumably related to Baby's ability to make ice cream. However, the timer is still ticking away, and the player must reach the beggining of the level before the time runs out. If the player can reach the end of the level before the time is up, they must press / to put down the ice cream cone. Baby stands idly as Elizabeth Afton approaches her. The girl goes to pick up the ice cream, but before she can the background disappears, a claw reaches out of Baby's stomach, and and horrible scream rings out as the girl is dragged into Baby's stomach. Tutorial The unlock the secret ending of the minigame, the player must deliver the cupcakes to the children in a certain order, and get the ice cream. # Obtain the pink cupcakes. # Give two to the first child, and two to the child standing on the platform on the other side of the ditch in the second panel. # Move to the next frame and jump onto the platform with the daisy. # Turn left and fire two cupcakes at the child on the left platform, then turn right and fire two cupcakes at the child on that platform. # Jump onto the platform on the right. # Jump right. Make sure you don't hit the blue cupcake. # Go to the fourth panel. Jump onto the first platform. # Fire two cupcakes at the child. # Go back to the third panel and obtain the blue cupcake. # Go back to the platform, and fire two blue cupcakes. # In the fifth panel, jump over the green cupcake. # In the sixth panel, jump as high as possible and fire two blue cupcakes. # Collect the green cupcake and return to the third panel. # Fire a green cupcake at the line of three kids underneath the platforms. Make sure they've all been hit before leaving the panel. # Go back to the sixth panel and jump right. Make sure to land on the platform. # Fire a green cupcake at the two children. # Jump onto the third platform. # Jump right. Make sure to land on the platform. # Fire a green cupcake at the two children. # Jump onto the third platform and move into the ninth panel. # Collect the ice cream. # Go all the way back to the first panel. # Press / to put down the ice cream. Elizabeth will approach, and will be captured by Baby. Completing this minigame gives the player access to the secret Private Room stage.